Not so different
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: A family moves to japan and they are the family of the horoscopes they all have weird tatoo's on their body.You might not know this but they all despise leo the lion who is a girl.What happens if she accidently stumbles across the sohma house(fell off a tree)will she find love with another reject or will she end up hating him because of his pure annoyingness.(kyoxoc)
1. Leo the lion?

_**I have the picture of my oc on my profile go check it out!**_

_**sorry if there is any spellings mistakes...**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 **__LEO THE LION?_

"leoko get your ass down here were going to play strip poker!" 'ugh' 'stupid bitch..' 'oh sorry didnt know you guys were there anyways my name is leo...just leo not leon'or lemon,or even leoko...god I hate that name just because you add 'ko' in the end doesnt make it all better!' 'anyways that person you just heard was aries or 'aiko' we have to go by 'code names' we cant just go around sayin-' "leoko you stupid lion hurry up!" "Im coming aries gosh... -_-" 'anyways where was I...oh yeah say for instance if I said something like you stupid cat to some weirdo neko mutant person...wouldnt that just be weird... it would dont even try think right now,im always right' 'so you guys are probaly wondering why is this supposed leo the lion a girl..'

'oh seriously I didnt tell you I was a girl maybe you already got a hint from leoko...so that also means you dont know about our family history...' 'we recently moved to japan' 'well my 'family' is the cursed beings of the horoscopes and no not 'fashion horoscopes' nor 'mood of the week' but more like the constellations in the sky goes back to ancient times' 'heh that kinda rhymed..' 'anyways back to topic the big questin is why is that all my ancestors before were all men and im a gir- er im mean and why am I a women' 'thats a good question... heh maybe my parent fucked the wrong way...heh...well thats always been my theory so im going with that,its most logical' 'your also probaly wondering 'okay your names leo after leo the lion' but what makes you different from other people who are named leo'

'well that where things take a turn to voodoo magic type crap' 'everyone whose related to the 'horoscope' family all were born with their signs on a place of their body mine happens to be placed on two parts of my body' 'i know right my life sucks T^T' 'one part is on my left soulder and its an orange color the other one is on my hip the same color oppisite side the part where the bikini covers' 'and sometimes things trigers our 'transformations' we basically turn into our horoscope animals but for some of us like the gemini twins they become sorda demented,psycho, and for some of us like sagitarius I feel really bad' 'for me sometimes fire trigers me turning intoa lion and for all of us if you touch our 'tatoos' we chande or if were in a rage,get relly mad' 'ive only dne that a few times the last time I did that I-I actully hurt someone dear to me'

'but you guys dont want to hear a bout my miserable past they say that when I get into a rage my eyes glow a more darker shade of gold and I grow canine teeth' 'I guess peple know not to cross me..well time to play strip poker... wish me some luck'

_first person leo'ko' 'kukuku' ^~^_

I walked down the stairs the wood creaked under my feet when I reached my living room almost everybody was in their boxers/panties and I witnessed aquarius taking off her bra.I wanted to laugh "oh now you're here leo"cancer said bitterly still looking at his cards "dont be so crabby cancer. ;)"I smirked and the others laughed getting my snapping and unsnapping his mouth making noises like a crab would to pinch."well anyways you filthy lion go and make food for us"virgo made a shooing gesture with her hands 'im not cinderella -_-' "no clean my dirty clothes" "clean the yard" "sew my clothes" "fix my bed" "hey all of you im no-wait who said sew my clothes this isnt the 18th century..." they all got quiet "yeah im looking at you taurus"I pointed my finger at him."well if your not gonna do what we want then leave get out of this house you reject."aries snapped at me,I clenched my fists "aries..."the pisces twins said in unison "shut up"she told them "take your oversized breasts out of here...they are uneccesary space..."aries finished

I raised my hand up and smashed the table they were plaing all the cards and pieces of broken wood flying everywhere "maybe I will"I huffed taking my over-the-shoulder bag "and by the way you stupid slut...scorpio won." and walked out the door 'oh where oh where will I go' after a while I got lost and ended up in a forest 'dammit...where am I after maybe 30 minutes there was a huge tree so I climbed it.I sat on a branch I seriously hoped was sturdy enough.I finally had the courage and looked below me 'hey theres a house there maybe i'll'-

** SNAP! **

"-check iiiitttt oooouuuuutttt"I screamed falling down and I smashed into the roof.

**THWAK!**

**BONK!**

**CRASH!**

**OTHER SOUND AFFECTS!**

I faceplanted on the wooden floor or atleast what I thought was wood...I hoped,I barley had a chance to look up and apologize when...

**KKKKCCCCHHHH!**

"gah"...my eyes literally bulged out of my head and that weird noise was my bones probaly breaking "yo" I grew a tick mark 'this persons voice was irritating me already' I was making weird gurgling noises since this fat person was standing on me but no the dunbass person didnt seem to notice."time to pay the piper rat boy im here to collect." my eye began twitching right now I would be laughtng my ass off at how incredibly lame that was but im kinda being smashed right another voice could answer I grabbed the person an therw him/her off me.I stuggled to get up my orange hair falling in my face and when I looked at the culprit my face went what I could see there was four people in the room not including me.

But I kept on staring at the person in front of he looked mildly shock but then he yelled ''What the hell is your problem!'' ''pppfffttt..."I giggled silently but it soon turned to laughter yes the person infront of me looked..."you look like the male version of kim possible!"I kept on laughing pounding the floor of how true it he had time to reply another voice interupted "hold on" the female voice spoke and she sorda tripped because my body was in the way and I launched fowards landing right next to the kim look alike

**POOF!**

Was the next sound I heard I snapped my heads twords the blue smoke once it cleared the brown haired girl and a rat? were falling in slow stumbled backwards carring the rat the slipped on a piece of wood and fell into the arms of...

**POOF!**

A dog? I got up and was mildly shock are 'their so much like me' "their animals!" she screamed

* * *

**im stopping there Im going to post chapters soon and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes**

**now if you all want to know the reason they moved to japan is because they have visited there before and decided to move because of some difficulties back in will start school to and kyo does look like the male version of kim possible,twin,or brother. things triger their transformation you already know but im going to explain again if their in rage,if someone touches their tatoos of their signs,or tings related or presented to the horoscopes.**

**Aries - 'aiko' - girl '16 years old ' tatoo on her fore-head**

**Taurus - 'taylor' - boy '20 years old' tatoo above his elbow color,green**

**Gemini - 'gabrielle'- girl- 'gabriella'- girl - identical twins ' both 14 years old' tatoo left wrist color purple,gabrielle tatoo on opisite side white,gabriella**

_**leo the lion - 'leo,leoko-' "shut up dont call me that!" ^~^ 'kukuku~' -girl (growl) er I mean women ' 16 years old' tatoo left soulder,right hip color, orange**_

**Virgo - 'vira' - 'girl ' 19 years old' tatoo on her left rib color,gold**

**Libra - 'liam' 'and no not one direction' 'it has a li in it thats why' - '16 years old' tatoo middle of his chest color,dendilion**

**Scorpio - 'scott' - boy 'please dont picture scott pilgram in your head' 'sorry if I brought that to your mind' 19 years old tatoo between shoulder blades color,red**

**Sagitarius - 'sam'- boy ' 22 years old' tatoo on left cheeck brown colored **

**Capricorn - 'caden' - boy '21 years old' tatoo on right thigh blue colored**

**Aquarius - 'aqua' - girl '14 years old' tatoo on the top of right shoulder next to neck aqua colored**

**Pisces - 'percy' - boy 'pierson' - boy - twins percy tatoo on left part of back shoulder blade gray colored pierson oppisite side dark peach colored**

**Capricorn - 'caden' - boy 21 years old**


	2. Living with the sohmas?

**CHAPTER 2 **_ living with the sohmas?_

I put my face in my hand when I heard the brown haired girl screaming and panicking to the mail man I didnt even know he comes here."hehe I wish my dog were that smart have a good day"The door slammed shut so I suspected he left me and 'kim' both ran downstairs but it kinda sucked because it was to close of a space to fit both of us."move your ginormous boobs!"he screamed leaning on me for support and thats what I did he ended up falling on his face when we reached the bottom I ran over to the brown haired girl she was on the floor and steam was coming out of her head the animals were looking at her with worry."Ha stupid rat at least I did-" The annoying loser didnt get to finish his sentence because I shoved him into the female.

**POOF!**

There was orange smoke everywhere once it cleared an orange cat was glaring daggers at me while I was pretending to to inspect my nails smirking a little "how am I suppose to come up withan excuse now they saw the both of you transform this is your fault!"The orange cat yelled at the tiny rat its orange hair sticking out "dont you dare blame this all on us stupid cat!" The gray rat yelled meanwhile with me and the space cadet "hello my name is leo whats your."I greeted holding my hand out she blushed "my n-name i-is t-tohru honda p-pleasure metting you l-leo-s-san."she bowed "tohru no need to be so formal were friends." I then put a hand on her shoulder she smiled."go ahead say that again!" We both turned to the noise "stupid cat."

I laughed a little bit "ahhhhh!"the cat screamed "cut it out both of you"The dog screamed I took a quick glance at tohru and she was deathly pale I think I know what shes thinking the stupid orange cat kept hissing "To late for excuses."The dog sighed "you see the rat thats yuki im the dog and that over there is is kyo the cat dont let his temper scare you." "this is normal?"She whispered I decided to cut in "From what I could tell tohru it seems if they get hugged from the oppisite sex they transform into their zodiac animals probaly something they lived with for generatins." They all stared at me "Also a great deal of stress"he added "and when we change back.."

**poof!**

**poof!**

**poof!**

"were naked"he finished 'hm their bodies were nothing impressive ive seen better' tohru turned me around so I wouldnt _'see anything' 'ppfft...please there is nothing to see_.'

"we must seem pretty strange to you."the black haired man said who's name I still have'nt learned "oh no,no-" I pretty much tuned out after that '_where am I gonna go only if aries wasnt pmsing' 'heh...I might just end up working as a prostitude' 'nah...to much work' 'I could probaly sing on the streets' 'dammit today was suppose to be my first day of school' 'but I cant believe their almost li-' _"ugh...I told you it's not my fault!"The idiot yelled "she shouldn-" I got up and was literally in his face "You know what you orange haired idiot..." I heared someone whisper about me having orange hair but I chose to ignore it "Its actully all your fault bacause if you wouldnt have jumped down in an already broken roof none of this would have happened!" His face was beat red probaly fyrom anger."One more thing who they invite in this house is none of your damned concern."

I sat down "so I havent learned your mane yet?"I said to the black haired man and he smiled at me "shigure sohma yours?" while me and shigure were having a pleasant conversation tohru and yuki were staring at 'kim' and he provacative words were flowing out of him like a river."leo,leo ivana"I smiled "To me leo fits very well with your personality and I must say your eyes are very unusual but beautiful."he smiled right back."are you even listening to me!"came kims anooying voice." if you have a problem with that then tell my ass cause its the only one who gives a shit."I replied cooly not bothering to turn around I could tell yuki and shigure were smirking and tohru gasped."why you-"he was cut off "I would shove my foot up your ass.." I then turned around and smirked "But you would enjoy it." He blushed a furious shade of red "why you-"

His fist came down smashing the table and parts of it flew if I hadnt moved he would have surely hitten me _'anger problems much' _one of the bigger pieces flew and hit tohru in the head "tohru you bleeding!"I screamed concerned and rushed to her side."eh!"tohru yelped.A slapping noise echoed through the house yes,kim had been bitchslaped it gave me great pleasure watching it I could practically kiss yuki right know for granting us all a gave me a kit to treat tohrus wounds while the other teens in the room were fighting shigure was watching the fight looking pretty bored.I could even tell who was gonna win ofcourse yuki right on que yuki leaned closer _'kiss,kiss,kiss'_ and he kicked kyo '_gasp _I said kyo' through the door."Still treating tohrus wounds I was on the verge of cracking up "pppfffttt...heh...hehe...haha...HAHAHAHHAHHAHA!"I was oficcally broken you shoulda seen the way that idiot flew it looked unatural."I told you I wouldnt hold back."yuki said not even sweating like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"hahaha...haha...ha...wooh."I was still catching my breath two miracles in one day.I call this revenge for almost smashing me with that girly fist of your now I was standing on the porch "You shoulda seen your face you loser!seriously your the cat...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"I know I know it was pretty rude of me but hey im taking all the chances I can get,tears were coming out of my eye I kept wiping them away he ran off after that.I heard them mention someting about school '_ah shit school -_- I almost forgot' _"Im sorry but I really have to leave"I excused myself "wait leo" I turned around and shigure had this serious expressin plastered on his face '_oh no hide the children!run run for your life leo!'_ "y-yes."I answered "do you have a place to stay?"he questioned "W-well...um...you s-see-"I was interupted "if not where will you go"he pushed "I h-have-"once again I was interupted "You know abot the staying here thats final."He finished with a end of disscusion tone. "What!"My jaw hit the floor "Now run along I suspect you have class you dont want to be late to"shigure made a shooing motion with his hands_ 'ugh...I hate when people do that'_

During my walk to nowhere I had forgotten the most important thing I didnt know where the school was I facepalmed myself _'how could I be so stupid' _eventully I found it and headed straight to my class and slammed the door open out of breath only to see aries there glaring at me.I glared right back "students this is the other new student leo ivana her and aiko are cousins."the teacher spoke while me and aries were having a glaring contest lightning shooting out of our eyes in this class I had yuki and tohru so I sat next to her.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and next thing you know I was in the room fixing the hole in the celling yes,the reason it was so short is because I snuck out when I had gotten home there was a note from shigure saying to fix the roof also explaining how I would have to room with tohru not that im only reason I knew it was shigures was because he drew a chibi of himself making the peace I was on the latter I heard footsteps "whatare you doing here?"A voice asked me I knew who it was "shut up."I replied "what!"the voice shouted "your voice gives me a headache so I told you to shut your mouth."I slowly made my my down the latter and passed him "why you!"he growled and grabbed my left shoulder I gasped and looked at him and slapped his hand away _'crap I feel it coming' _I bolted through the door grabbing an unknown pair of clothes running as fast as I can into the forest and there I screamed and roared in pain I was transforming and unlike the sohmas our transformations were slow and painful.I shouldnt have been so stupid to wear a sleeveless shirt.

"That stupid ass gay man-whore!"I growled clamping my mouth together and squeezing my eyes closed I finally transformed I was the size of a average female lion and sadly when im like this I think like a lion to the only words that cross my mind are _'meat' 'food' hunt' 'kill' _im the worst animal in the horoscope family thats why nobody wants to be me or even take a second look at me their scared I might hurt them.

I slammed the door opened my whole body was sore and I to looked like kim possible because I just realized that it was kimmies out fit I was wearing and I seriously wanted to vomit I was stil was still leaves in my hair "my,my"shigure laughed "what happened to you." I glared at him hopping he would melt '_melt,melt,melt' 'it didnt happen' _"dont you look miserable"shigure laughed again.I passed them by wordlessly and managed to swipe another pair of kimmies clothes and quickly headed twords the ask me about underwear or even a bra just dont.

It was night now and tohru cooked us dinner all of us were around the table sadly I couldnt lean like they were or my boobs would be resting on the table."so leo where did you go."I was staring really hard at my food shigure chuckled looking at me "your suppose to eat it stupid-hey wait thats my shirt and those are my pants!" 'kim' shouted pointing an accusing finger at me."yeah nad im sporting your panties to"I gave him a lopsided grin."I dont own such things!"he blushed "telling by this outfit im pretty sure you do cause there is no possible way you have a-" "okay,okay that enough." shigure interupted us and you realize its been happening alot to me."whatever."I dismissed "Just tell kim over there to calm his vag-" "enough."shigure said one last time."tch...you know im right"I mumbled under my breath shigure probaly heard me because he gave me this look and no ladies no the smolder.

"anyways..."I started and slapped the table with my hand leaning over and grabbing tohrus hand "so tohru do want to go shoppping."I squeezed her hand a bit tighter."um...right now?"came her reply "no not right now later on cause I really need new clothes I dont want to keep on borrowing kimmies faggoty clothes and panties." "hey!"kim screamed I couldnt stop myself from the insult it came out by itself."w-well o-okay if i-its no to much t-touble I dont w-want to-to be a b-bother."tohru scratched her head unsure."trouble,bother pfft...tohru your never a bother nor are you ever trouble it will be fun."I squealed she stared at me increadously I realized everyone was staring at I got off the table and sat down putting my hands in my lap they were still staring "what!"I snapped at all of them except my darling sweet,sweet tohru. "that was a very polite thing to say."came yukis reply.

"yeah the only way I knew you were a girl befor was because of your oversized boobs."kimmie said shocked "you seemed almost excited." "its such a delight seeing my two favorite highschool girls bonding ah,highschool girls what could you do without dreamly sighed lost in his qwn fantasies about highchool girls._'everything you could do absoloutely everything without them -_-' _"well im goying to sleep now goodnight." I said already heading upstairs "wit what about your food you havent even touched it!"shigure yelled so I could hear "im a carnivatarion!"I yelled back "thats not even a word."I heard yuki say "shut up yuki no one needs you inputs of knowledge"I snapped from upsairs getting the bed that me and tohru would was big enough for the both of us "haha...you dumb rat she told you to shut up."kimmie laughed "shut up kimmie no one wants to hear you talk keep that unintellegent mouth of yours closed you sound like a druggie!"I screamed."stop calling me that!"he roared I fell asleep a grin plastered on my face.

* * *

**Thats all I wrote for today sorry if its to short and by the way kim or kimmie is kyo im writing this in leos p.o.v so thats what she calls him...tell me what you guys think next chapter is going to be a filler chapter...should I stop refering to kyo as kimmie because its to confusing and the sohmas plus tohru will find out about leo sooner or later...how do you think I did on this chapter...sorry if there are any mistakes or if the characters are ooc...tell me what you think...review please...until next time**


	3. The secret?

_**Chapter 3 **the sectet?_

_It was just another normal day in the sohma house the birds chirping and the sound of the trees rustling bacause of the magestic breeze it was a quiet and peaceful morning...well almost..._

"BITCH!"screamed an outraged kimmie "atleast im not yours!"the other orange headed teen screamed "Fuck You!"he yelled back "No thanks its impossible two girls cant fuck eachother!"She huffed crossing her arms..._and all of this was happening over the dinner table..._"ugh...im gonna murder you!"the red-eyed teen yelled "hmph...like to see you try the worst you could to is probaly squeeze one of my boobs!"leo challanged "please..g-guys c-calm down!"said a panicked shigure and yuki calmly ate their food."I hate you!"kimmie yelled baring his teeth,leo rolled her eyes "does it look like I give a shit."

"AAAHHH...im gonna kill you!"he screamed "Sorry cant hear you with all that dick in yoyur mouth."she remained impassive and cool as a cucumber he flipped the table they all gasped when their food was gone...and it headed straight twords leo she dodged it and kicked kimmie straight through the door and he landed outside laying flat on his face,he was about to get up but she sat on him before he could her knee's on either side of him.A noticable blush made it's way to his cheeks "savor this moment kimmie because its the only action you'll get in a long time"leo said "ugh...stop calling me that,thats how it all started he blushed.

She thought about it for a moment "hmm...well I could call you kiyo?" "no!just call me by my normal name!"his voice was muffled "But you dont have balls,kimmie or kiyo are perfect names for you."she chuckled and he growled "Fine,fine how about I stop calling you kimmie in my p.o.v"she agreed "p.o.v! what are you talking about!"but she was already leaving and kyo was there laying on the ground.

Now tohru and leo were in their room "hey tohru dont worry you'll always be my little rice ball."leo comfored hugging the said brown haired girl tohru had just told her the story about the fruits basket."can I tell you something tohru?"she asked "y-yes why?"tohru replied leo first looked around then leaned in and whispered "im not normal." "what do you mean?" tohru asked the leo lifted her sleeve and the tatoo was there "you have a tatoo!"tohru gasped "yeah..."leo trailed off then stood up and pulled down the right side of kyo's pants and tohru saw her other tatoo but she blushed a she saw leo's bare hip to tell you the truth tohru admired how toned and curvacious leo's body was even her breasts were a beautiful shape she cant comment on leo's bottom because she's never stared at it.

"lets go tohru"leo said already out the room "wait,where?"tohru asked "you'll find out.."and with that she went to living room where kyo was sleeping she didnt have a shirt and was actully walking around in a bra so she carefully to the shirt off kyo and put it on also grabbed a pair of his clothes on the way out,they walked deeper into the forest and tohru was getting mor frightened "don worry tohru im not going to hurt you."spoke leo and held tohru's hand the stopped infront of a tree and without warning leo scooped up tohru's petite figure and jumped from branch to comfored tohru while tohru finally rested on a sturdy branch.

Leo grabbed tohru's hand and placed it on her left shoulder where the tatoo leo jumped down her body started to glow an orange the tree tohru cringed everytime she heard leo's bone's breaking that snapping noise was unbearable it felt like hours but finally the glowing stopped and from below there was a lion "lion?"tohru said dumbfounded "no,leo the lion?"She gasped and slowly made her way down to leo which was a pretty stupid could still tell who it was and tried her best not to attack tohru out of pure instinct while she petted her head ."You're leo the lion."Tohru had a dazed look on her face.

For awhile Leo layed on the ground an tohru was snuggled by her side but after awhile leo changed back but tohru was she quickly changed and managed to get both of them home despite how sore her body layed tohru's body and the a quick shower and came out wearing kyo's black tight fitting shirt and no pants,in her underwear and slept next to tohru_ 'im glad I told you tohru,good night my precious rice ball'_

_"_DAMMIT YOU STUPID BITCH YOU STOLE MY SHHHHIIIIIRRRRTTTT!" _yup,just another ordinary day at the sohma house._

_( *groans* )_

* * *

**_sorry this chapter was short I will have more chapters like this,it's because I dont want to completely stick to the script of the story...hoped you liked it...sorry if there are any errors...review_**

**_ I dont own fruits basket or anything else mentioned just my oc's_**


	4. Stupid shigure?

_Im back from my trip and got alot of new ideas most of them were for this story...anyways on with the chapter..._

**_CHAPTER 4 _**_stupid shigure__?_

I was having one of my usual glaring contests with aries in class but thats when "Ahh leave me alone!"a girl screamed "Get away from me!"came another voice '_ugh...-_-' I know who's voice that is' _I turned my head twords the sound just in time to see kyo jump out of the window I rolled my eyes "idiot."I whispered."I win you retarded lion!"Aries cheered "your so childish you two-horned bitch!"I growled._'whatever might as well try to find kimmie-girl while im at it' _I jumped out of the window he previously used and started on my search for the idiotic cat._'I dont even know why I care.'_

_'im just going to give up...he wasnt that important.' _as I turned the corner I spotted yuki,tohru,and kyo "shut up..."kyo said in his cat form.I did a touble-take _'who the hell is he to yell at my sweet,sweet,rice ball.' _"Who do you think you are!.." _I clenched and unclenched my fists getting angrier and angrier by each second he runs that idiotic mouth of his._ this is between me and him it's got nothing to with you,you-" "Shut your filthy mouth!"I interupted venom dripping from my voice.

I could sense they all turned their head's my direction but my bang's covered my eyes since I was looking at the ground "you have absoloutely no right to talk to tohru like that!"I roared I guess you could say i've grown attached to her I view her as kinda like my daughter "um..leo your eyes.."tohru whispered."All she was doing was trying to fuckin help!next time you yell at her i'll kick your ass!" and with that I grabbed tohru threw her over my shoulder and left.

"He hates me he really hates me."tohru whispered as we walked back to the school building..well I walked and she was still being carried over my sniffled so I knew she was crying "Tohru if it makes you feel better your very special to me."I told her "it does actully."she whispered and I smiled."there she." is came a fimiliar voice it was the girls tohru hang's out with I think ther names were uotoni an hanajima 'san'."oh leo I want you to meet uo and hana."tohru spoke behind my back.

"call me arisa."ariso spoke "and call me saki."saki added "well it's nice to meet you both.."I smiled "im leo as you may know I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab a snack with me and tohru after school?"I asked "huh?"tohru said "yeah,sounds like fun,see you later then."they both waved as they walked away and I finally put tohru down "they seem like nice people."I told her as we walked back to class "oh,their the best."she smiled that smile that warmed my heart and made me smile back.

After school we did go out for ice cream me,tohru,arisa,and saki were laughing having so much fun but tha's when tohru panicked saying she was late for her job.I stayed a bit longer talking to saki and arisa until I left waiting for tohru outside the only reason I knew where it was because tohru told me about a while I got impatient and went inside there was another person there he or she? had short blonde hair and a girls outfit im guessin it was a she came up to me smiling and said something I didnt understand.I kind of ignored her or him pretending like the person wasnt there.

but that's when he/she hugged me I let out a surprise gasp and was about to wrap my arms around the persons figure but she steeped back looking shocked but smiled and kissed me on the cheek '_im guessing it's a he -_-' pervert boy' _and skipped away.I walked outside leaning on the railing Tohru finally came out she seemed surprised to see me waiting for her."le'go."I briefly said and took the lead.

We were walking into the dark forest and tohru held a tight grip on my hand while her other one held her bag "why are you so scared tohru."I chuckled but inside I was so freakin scared it's stupid but I have noctophobia which is a smart way of saying afraid of the dark."shigure warned me about weirdos and perverts who roam around in the dark forests and take young women to their evil man cave."she shuttered "which is a more appropriate way of saying they'll kidnap and rape you."I deadpanned and she held my hand mor tighter then there was a rustling sound me and tohru stopped and stared at eachother was somebody coming twords us from behind "no!" tohru screamed

She threw me and I collided with the figure I know tohru didnt mean to throw me I hope she didnt.I landed on top of the persons slim body practically hugging the person "What the hell!" _'ugh...that voice -_-' _I quickly got off and ran home "see you later tohru!" _'if that idiot says something thid is gonna be a long night' _It was the next morning and we all ate our food quietly I wore a hoodie that covered my face to avoid eye contact."kyo's a stalker,kyo's a stalker~"shigure repeatedly sang 'please,please,please leave me out of this conversation' _"_leo I also heard from my sources that you also walked tohru home but had a run in with kyo."I glared at yuki beacause yuki was the source.

I didnt answer but I felt all of them stare at me "I hear that you also have a tatoo tell me a little about that?"it wasnt a question more of a demand."Well I got tatoos" I briefly spoke keeping my head down "would you mind showing them to me?"shigure asked I rolled my eyes and sat up unzipping my sweatshirt and pulling down my sleeve where it showed my bra strap then I quickly put it back up."Wait I didnt see it come closer."I growled at shigure knowing what he wanted to do I guess he was on the right track everyone but tohru looked confused.I sat next to him and showed my tatoo he gave me a mischevious smirk and planted his palm on the tatoo.I gasped and headed out the door "where are you going!"shigure yelled but I knew he was satisfied.

My transformation was quick this time "I give you leo the lion everybody."That was shigure's voice I turned around kyo,yuki,and tohru plus shigure they all looked at me "How do you know it's not a wild lion!"kyo argued I seriously wanted to roll my eyes but then light emmited from my body _'oh no its coming' _I transformed back and I could literally die of embarresment because I was completely naked my hands,arms and hair were the only things covering my from complete exposure they all were blushing to "Dont look,dont look,dont loooooooooooooook!"I handed me a pair of kyo's clothes _'man I need to get clothes of my own'_ I sorda passed out after that.

I woke up only to find myself sleeping on somebody's lap "Are you crazy I hate leeks!" that voice woke me up and I suddenly felt hungry "dammit kimmie dont you know when to stop that rapist sounding mouth of yours!"I yelled and grabbed some of yuki's leeks and threw it in kyo's mouth."Now eat up nom!nom!nom!"I shouted stuffing more and more into his grabbed some and stuffed them in my mouth soon enough we were grabbing food off of peoples plates and throwing them "please come down."tohru panicked "shut up!"kyo yelled back and the room got quiet.I held onto a fork that I found on the table while a dark aura came out of my body."leo?"kyo spoke but I chuckled darkly "didnt I tell you..."I trailed off."aarrrggghhh...not to yell at my beloved rice ball...aaaarrrgggghhhh!"I threw the fork I hand in my hand staight at kyo.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID LIOOOOONNNNN!"**

* * *

**_thats the end of the chapter I might not be able to post for a while but you should check out my other stories_**

**_monochramatic love for mamotte lollipop_**

**_sorry if it has any spelling errors_**


	5. I feel binded to you? no literally

_**CHAPTER 5 **I feel binded to you? literally_

My eyes fluttered opened then shut automatically the sun was to orange and its rays of softness that smelled like well oranges I giggled as the rays of the sun tickled me...Wait can sunlight even tickle you! I snapped my eyes opened seeing mother flippin kyo who was basically nose to nose with me I did something I never thought I would and no I didn't kiss him ew!but I blushed and shot up bumping our foreheads together."WHAT THE HELL!"he screamed

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING YOU HORNY TEENAGER!WHAT WERE YOU GONNA FUCKIN RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP"I looked down because he was curently on the floor sourly rubbing his forehead "NO!"he blushed running a hand through his orange hair."Well im up now."I mumbled getting out of bed but cool air hid me I looked down and realized I wasnt wearing any pants and had a crop top that said 'I like it rough' with a picture of a dog bearing its teeth.

I looked behind me and kyo was blushing trying to look away "DAMMIT GET THE HELL OUT!"I pointed at the door "ALL OF YOU ALREADY SAW ME NAKED!"my face was beat red and he got up but swiped my leg and I fell on top of him I could hear his heart beat faster."oh,my you two seem to really,really be getting along."someones amused voice came and we both looked up and I felt like I could die ether though I would never have admitted was leaning against the side of the door a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I got up and my knee bucked into kyo's groin which made him whimper "getting your last feel leo before you'll have to wait again."shigure teased I got up trampling over kyo "you're a effin pervert shigure you know that."I growled "I bet kyo enjoyed who wouldn't enjoy a beautiful girl with big boobs nothing but their undergarment laying on of them."shigure laughed as kyo told him to "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" and b-lined for the door I chuckled "now go you old fart bag." shigure pouted before doing as I said I took a shower then went downstairs

...

Me and dumber than a mans sperm were having an argument about how "YOU COULD CHOKE ON MOTHER FLIPPIN TEA!"kyo pounded his hands on the table "NO YOU CANT YOU BITCH ARE YOU STUPID!"I rolled my eyes "YES,YES YOU CAN IT COULD GO DOWN THE WRONG TUBE!HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT INTO HIGHSCHOOL!AM I THE ONLY ONE THATS SURPRISE HE MADE THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!"I got a various of mumbls saying 'yeah hes a stupid cat' or 'I really didn't think he would make it' and 'everyone can pass it if he can'

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"kyo yelled at yuki and shigure but I finally had enough of his yelling "well you wanna know if you could choke on tea..."I grabbed a cup with tea inside pulled kyo by his hair and literally shoved the whole thing down his throat I heard him making gurgling noises."WELL THERES YOUR ANSWER YOU CHILD RAPIST I KNEW IT YOU COULD CHOKE ON TEA!"

He finally coughed up the tea and glared at me "WERE YOU TRYING TO FUCKIN KILL ME!"he roars "WELL I CROSSED MY FINGERS HOPING IT WOULD AND IT SO WOULD OF MADE A GOOD SCIENCE EXPERIMENT 'CROSS ME AND YOUR ASS IS GRASS' WOULDNT YOU THINK?"I was seriously considering it but he then aimed for punching my face but had to settle with my left boob and that shit hurt!"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"I grabbed his hair and banged his head on the table over and over and over again 'heh this is fun ^~^ 'we kept fighting and fighting practically ruining shigures house oh how much I hated this orange haired faggot with a burning passion.

"enough!"someone screamed and we both turned to the sound it was tohru her eyes watering up I stared in mild shock "can't we just get along?"her voice was strained and she flopped down to her knees me and kyo rushed to her side occasionally bumping and pushing eachother."im sorry rice ball I would do anything to make you feel better just tell me what it is?"I solemley asked she was quiet and I couldn't see her eyes that were hidden under her bangs 'creepy right O.o'

**CLICK!**

Me and kyo looked down only to see our hands cuffed together we looke back at tohru who was uncharacteristically mischievously smirking at us "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"kyo yelled at tohru my precious rice ball I bonked him on the head "DONT YELL AT HER KIMMIE!" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"he yelled "now tohru.."I said in a much calmer tone "please undo this and I have no idea where or how you got this."she shakes her head vigorously which I would have thought was adorable if she didn't cuff me I sighed hopelessly.

"now run off you two and go and get us groceries were running out."shigure said shoving "WAIT WHAT THE HELL LIKE THIS!"kyo shouted on our way out "well if you guys held each others hand then it wouldn't be so damned difficult now would it."yuki suggeted before we could answer shigure shut the door I grumbled incorrect words staring at the door I walked now to steamed off to care that I was dragging kyo on the floor.

...

we walked into town and we did get a series of odd stares finally I felt something tug on my hand.I looked down only to see kyo's hand intertwined with mine I blushed and furrowed my eyebrows looking at him "dont think anything of it."he huffed looking away a blush making its way to his cheeks "you dont think anything of it!"I retorted dragging him to the me and kyo could hear people admiring us on how were such a 'cute couple' "SHUT THE HELL UP WERE NOT A COUPLE!" me and kyo yelled at the same time we looked at each other then walked around the store still holding hands but I had to admit him touching my hand made my stomach churn it's because how much I dread him.

"LEEKS EW I HATE LEEKS!"kyo shouted _'annoying mofo -_-' _"SHUT THE HELL UP KIMMIE WERE GETTING THIS WETHER YOUR ASS LIKES IT OR NOT!"I bonked him on the head after that he shut up '_thank the gods' _we payed for everything and exited the store it was noon I heard a grumbling I turned to kyo seeing him blush and turn away I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand leading him to a coffee walked inside "leo its not youre shift yet..oh whos this your boyfriend you guys make such a cute couple."my manager squealed she had green eyes and black hair so I called her shego.

"NO WERE NOT A COUPLE!"I shouted showing her how me and kyo were cuffed together "oh...I see well why are you here."she asked I stared at her blankly but then patted kyo's stomach "he's hungry."kyo swiped my hand away which I returned with a bonk on his both got ice cream we were talking sometimes laughing is it even possible to say we were getting something I totally forgot was that I was still holding his hand "you work here?"he asked "well duh kimmie why do you think I don't wear you clothes anymore."I looked at my boss who was smiling at us."told you not to call me that."he growled"oh but its fun kimmie,kimmie,kim, kim."I taunted "shut up leoko."he retorted which shut me up I glared at him but he smirked

...

We entered the house to see yuki,tohru,and shigure eating "Now uncuff us."I demanded "sorry but not until tommorow."shigure answered "WAIT WHAT THE HELL I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HIM/HER!"me and kyo said in unison oh hell no it wasnt unison I dont sound like im banging an innocent child!"we you have to."shigure smirked I made my way upstairs of course kyo in tow he tried to get out from the window "what are you doing."I said pulling him back and onto the bed (was I the only one who thought that sounded wrong) "im sleeping on the bed and im tired so get comfy." "what about my..."he trailed off "curse."I finished and he nodded.

I hugged him which made him gasp "it doesnt affect you because im like you,now your ass better be tired because imma sleep right now."so we layed on the bed words couldn't describe how awkward this was and I couldnt even go in my routine of a baggy shirt and underwear because of soom enough we both fell asleep but I was laying on his chest while he had an arm around my waist (not that she knew if she did then she would've pummeled his ass)I had a very odd dream about a lion and an orange cat fighting heh..the lion will so win dont ya think?

* * *

**sorry I havent updated for awhile I wrote this chapter because I wanted to show their relationship anyways sorry if there is any spelling mistakes im done for today but seriously im freakin hungry my stomach feels like a big black hole that would devour anything...**

**tell me guys think of a pairing name for leo and kyo and review,favorite,follow or ill cuff your ass to the person you hate no im totally kidding but see well not see but read ya next time!**


	6. A day with the family?

**_Im so freakin sorry people I know you probably want to kill me but this story is not on hold anymore yeah!_**

**_ok so this will be a filler chapter and it's going to be about how leo got the cuff's and this is before the seasons hope you enjoy! ^~^_**

**CHAPTER 6 **_a day with the family?_

_The whole sohma family plus tohru and leo were sitting around the table eating_

_"so leo where did you get those handcuff's tohru tells me she found it in your room?"shigure questioned suspiciously wiggling his eyebrows and everyone looked up at him._

_"it's actually a long story..."leo started_

_"oooohhh I love a good story!"squealed tohru and leo smiled_

_"get on to the stupid story already ya crazy lion!"kyo shouted_

_"shut up kimmie-kim-kim I was on to that!"leo retorted with a sly smirk_

_"don't call me that!"_

**story of the cuff's**

"PICK UP THE FUCKIN SPEED ARIES THEIR GANGING UP ON US!"shouted a distressed leo

"IM TRYING DONT YOU SEE IM FUCKIN TRYING TO YOU STUPID LION!"aiko shot back

"WELL I CANT SEE SINCE IM ON TOP OF THE MOTHER EFFIN CAR ROOF!" leo roared

"BOTH OF YOU FREAKIN SHUT UP IM TO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL! THERE'S A LOT OF THING'S I HAVENT DONE YOU BOTH ALREADY SCREWED YOUR LIVES! LEAVE MINE ALONE IM TO YOUUUNNNNG TO GO TOOOOO JAAAAAIIIIIILLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried percy hanging on to leo for dear life tring to snort back the snot that was coming out of his nose while his legs flapped in the wind.

"SHUT THE HELL UP PERCY!" liam growled feeling anxiety grow within the pit of his stomach or that was him just trying to hold vomit back.

**"WWWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEEOOOOOWEOWEOWEOWEOWE OWEOWEOWEOEOWEWOOOOOOOOO!"**

The polices car sirens were wailing uncontrollably

"WERE GONNA CRASH AAHHHH!" scott and taylor wailed from the back seat hugging each other screaming like girl's,there was a big ass tree in their way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"THEY ALL SCREAMED WILDLY TOGETHER "HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLYYYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

_**(que page break)**_

_"wait!wait!wait!wait!wait!"kyo interupted flailing his arm's around and they all and I mean they all glared at him_

_"what!"leo growled_

_"how are we suppose to know what's going on I mean how did you get there what did you do start from the beginning."he explained and everyone nodded understandably getting the point._

_"fine I'll start from the beginning."leo grumbled_

**from the begining**

Leo raced exciting down the wooden stair's a big smile plastered on her face.

"come on guy's who want's to go with me to the grocery store."leo announced to her cousin's who were all sitting in the living room playing their family game of strip poker they all looked up

"okay ill go"aries shrugged putting on her clothing.

"me to."libra announced getting up.

"sure why not."taurus spoke with a blank expression.

"I want to get some medicine for pierson since he's sick."percy one of the Pisces twin said with worry for his twin brother.

"ooohhhh illll gooooo!"scorpio giggled and glomped leo saying "thank you thank you thank you!leoko-chan!" leo pulled him off ruffling his silky mahogany colored hair which got a pinch from him leo muttered incorrect words rubbing her now red patch of skin glowering at scorpio he just smirked in satisfaction.

"okay is that all?"leo spoke to the rest but they continued their game of strip poker leo shrugged walking out of the door as the rest followed.

"I call shot gun."leo announced as scott got in the drivers no one complained because leo still had that smile.

"why are you so happy?"liam asked as they made their way into the turned to him grinning like a mad person he scooted away uncomfortably looking everywhere but her.

"well you know cody!-"

_**(que another page break *cough*kyo's*jelous*cough*cough*)**_

_"wait!who's cody!"kyo yelled smashing the palm of his hand's on the table_

_"stop being jealous kyo just listen to the story."shigure told him and grinned when kyo blushed._

_"i-im no-t-t j-je-lous!"kyo stuttered_

_"then shut up stupid cat."yuki said with a sigh running his hand's through his hair as if he missed the day's way back when..._

_"let's just get back to the story."tohru suggested_

_"wait who's cody!"_

**_continue_**

"-he's asked me to hang out with him!"leo chirped which caused all of them to eye roll."but I know he's just a friend."she added as they walked through the isles of the store.

"wait!guy's!" Taurus squealed and they all eyed him weirdly.

"look it's that new wine their selling it's blue wine."he shouted.

"then why don't you go and pay for it if you want it so much."scorpio deadpanned.

"well I didn't bring money."taurus said sheepishly and they all fell silent.

"did any of us bring money."percy asked but nobody answered but only the faint sound of munching noises.

"leoko-chan?"they all spoke in unison facing tword's her only to find her gnawing shamelessly and a big piece of raw meat.

"dont call me that...and...oh...huh...well...um...not anymore.."she trailed all glared at her but soon aries had an idea.

"how much does that blue wine cost?"aries asked taurus

"67 buck's why."he questioned but aries grabbed two of those handing one to leo.

"now put this under your skirt."aries told leo.

"what the hell! no!"leo shouted and soon aries bottle mysteriously disappeared under her skirt leo blushed trying to get it _up there._

"just fuckin stick it in."aries grunted

"I-I cant."leo other customer's of the store eyed them weirdly.

"finally!"leo cheered as the expensive wine bottle disapperared meanwhile percy was getting an item of his own.

"let's go now."leo growled but as soon as they exited the store a siren went off the cop's soon arrived and not just any cop's _mall cop's._

"is there a problem here officer."percy asked practically sweating bucket's

"I don't know kid why don't you tell that to that extremely weird shaped item in you're pant's or is it just unnaturally deformed to look like a NyQuil bottle."The _'cop' _ said all of their head's snapped to percy pant's to see it was shaped like a NyQuil bottle.

"and you orangey you a man to a cross dresser or something."the '_cop' _not so seriously stated they all looked down again to see the tip of the wine bottle poking out.

"you're a fuckin mall cop you don't know shit!"taurus blurted out and soon all of them were laughing even the cash register worker the _'cop' _looked pissed.

"I'll get you!"the _'cop' _growled before lunging forward

_**KABLOOM**_

there was the sound of class shattering

"take that bitch!"leo shouted and she was now holding a broken wine bottle and the _'cop' _was laying limp on the ground.

"fuckin run and take every piece of shit you can!"Scorpio uncharacteristaclly that's what they did they took as much of they can stuffing them in their clothes laughing like maniac' ran out of the store getting in the car while leo,percy,and liam sat on top of the car.

_**WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO OOOOOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWOEO!**_

All of them heard the sound

"start the car aries!"taylor and liam shouted in unison.

"what!im to young to drive!"she squeaked but taylor stepped on the pedal for her and they were off.

"im falling!"leo shouted anime waterfall tears shooting out like a river.

"just hang on!"libra yelled

"were gonna die!"percy cried

**"Stop the car now!" **one of the real cop's spoke through the megaphone.

"speed it up!"scorpio squealed but when the car hit a bump and his head hit the roof his once giddy expression fell the other reason was because taurus practically flew to the back seat they drove for what seemed like hour's but the cop's just couldn't catch up to them.

**POP!**

one of the tires blew and they were getting slower.

_**WWWWEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOO OOOOOOOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWOEWOEOW!**_

_**(You guy's know this part)**_

"PICK UP THE SPEED ARIES THEIR GANGING UP ON US!" shouted a distressed leo

**(que another page break)**

"_wait!you already told us this part just tell us what happens next!"kyo said anxiously_

_"so you tried to steal 2 wine bottles,hit a mall cop in the head with one,robbed a store,let an underaged person drive a vehicle and now on some crazy car chase?" yuki asked in disbelief_

_"on with the story."_

**continue**

Aries crashed the car and leo,libra,percy,and scorpio fell off the cop's and these weren't mall cops they were the real thing.

"okay get out of the car all of you were going to a place called jail."the cop said placed them all in handcuff's and led them to the car.

"wait! im to young to go to jail!"scorpio sobbed

"should have though of that before you made these bad decision's then."the cop placed them all in the car except for one.

"where's Percy?"libra asked but soon enough his question was answered there was the sound of breaking of their head's snapped tword's the sound and they were just in time to watch the cop's body standing in all his glory still having that NyQuil bottle in his pant's looking like he took a whole bottle of Viagra was percy.

"get us out of this percy!"they all shouted and he did he unlocked all of their cuff's and they all walked to the car.

"oh."taurus said looking at the recked fucked up car that was jammed into the all started to giggle,giggles turned into snorting,snorting turned into chuckles,chuckles turned into laughter,and laughter turned into full-blown out insanity.

"ahahah...the car."aries said still catching her breath

"well there's only one thing to do...I call driving the car!"libra said running to the drivers away his handcuffs.

"I call the roof!"leo cheered hiding her handcuffs in her shirt.

"me to!"aries hollered throwing her handcuffs on the floor.

"I want to go on the roof with leoko-chan."scorpio squealed and did the same as aries.

"don't call me that!"she growled

"im fine with the back seat."percy sniffled dropping his handcuffs

"then I call shotgun."taurus shrugged piling his handcuffs with the rest.

and with that they all went home but of course wailed the police siren I mean come on who wouldn't use that to their advance.

**(que end of story)**

_All of them clapped as leo finished her story_

_"very entertaining."shigure smiled_

_"it was interesting and out of the ordinary."yuki stated_

_"I loved it."tohru squealed_

_"one that's impossible! and two who are all these people you keep talking about!"kyo shouted_

_"one shut the fuck up and two they're my family!"leo retorted_

_"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"kyo yelled_

_"DONT MAKE ME FUCK UP YOUR FACE MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS!"leo growled_

_"I DARE YOU!"kyo moked and that's what she did she ran across the table tackled him to the floor and is putting him in a submission that looks like it hurts like hell._

_"TAP OUT!"_

_"NO!"_

_"TAP OUT!"_

_"NO!"_

_"TAP THE FUCK OUT!"  
_

_"OKAY I GIVE UP!"_

_"WELL TO THE FUCK LATE ENDURE IT YA PUSSY!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"_

* * *

**_sorry if their are any spelling mistakes again really sorry i havent been updating hope this makes up for it and if some of you are confused as of who these people are.._**

**_Leo is of course leo the lion_**

**_percy is one of the Pisces twins_**

**_scott is Scorpio_**

**_aiko is aries_**

**_taylor is taurus_**

**_liam is libra _**

**_hope you all continue to read_**


	7. A sleepless night?

**Chapter 7**_a sleepless night?_

I woke up this morning feeling like shit.

"Leo! we have to go to school get your ass up!"Kyo yelled.

I felt myself rolling my eyes "Leave me alone im not fuckin going!"I croaked out pulling my pillow over my head.

I heard the door open "leo-chan a-are y-you o-okay?"I heard tohru's voice nervously asked.

I groaned "j-just fine"I coughed.

she took the pillow from over my head and put her gentle palm on my fore-head "o-oh n-n-no you have a fever!"she frantically shouted.

before she could make a mad dash out of our room I grabbed a hold of her wrist "n-no go to sch-school dont *cough,cough* w-worry about me..." I said my throat suddenly sore and sweat trickling down my fore-head.

she shook her head "b-but yo-youre-"

I cut her off "don't worry about me."I pulled off a fake smile.

she finally nodded giving me a worried expression,her footsteps and the sound of the door shutting reached my ears,finally I closed my eyes.

"sweet dreams miss leo."yuki's voice told me as he kissed my head,I finally slept with a warm smile on my face.

...

3rd person

During school hours yuki,tohru,arisa,saki and even kyo were worried sick about leo people could obviously tell kyo was sickly worried about her since he hadn't screamed, fought, or burst out in anger even once.

and to make it worse yuki felt like unwanted trash by that girl he denied,he just stood by the door way watching as tohru tried to lighten the mood by suggesting they play rich man poor man.

They all agreed to play since they wanted to have fun,and soon the mood was less heavy as arisa and kyo quarreled about the game,but yuki found himself becoming jealous.

in the end kyo had to clean the whole room but not without a kick in the face from an irritated,mad,jealous yuki.

...

1st person leo

"miss leo please wake up,would you like dinner?"I heard yuki ask shaking me awake.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked up at him still feeling a bit groggy,I opened my arms,he stared at me perplexed on what I wanted.

"carry me please."I whispered,as I watched his expression change to one of flustered,his cheeks giving off a pink glow,but he did as I asked he took the covers over my body and lifted me up one arm around my torso the other under my leg's.I was astonished on how he carried me with ease even when he walked downstairs, where I was met by the worried faces of shigure,tohru,and kyo.

"feeling better leoko-chan."shigure worridly asked,I heard the leoko.

"just fine pervert-kun~"I purred in yuki chest making him chuckle and shigure choke on his tea yuki sat on the floor as my head was placed on his lap.

they all ate their food except for kyo who's face clearly showed he didn't like leek's but I didn't find them very appetizing so I didn't eat.

"hm!"kyo scoffed,I heard yuki sigh.

"is there something you need."yuki said aggravated.

"actually I wouldn't think she would want her head resting on any part of you,you dumb rat."kyo growled.

"fine if you're so jealous then go ahead and take her,but of course that is if miss leo would even stand an inch close to you,stupid cat."yuki retorted

My headache was coming back "im going up stairs."I announced,briefly hugging tohru I could feel a hint of guilt entering my conscience as I took a quick glance at kyo's face but I found myself blushing looking away.'damn this sickness is making my life worse' I thought trudging upstairs.

but before I got into bed I put on a baggy shirt which actually looked more like a dress the sleeves going over my shoulder,I finally layed on the bed putting the covers over me.

...

3rd person

Leo kept tossing and turning,taking off and putting back on her blanket finally sitting up and taking out her pony tail one of the reason's for her irritation the other's being it was to hot in their room their being she and looked at tohru who was sleeping soundly next to her,envying how cozy she was,leo carefully got out of bed,tip-toed out of the room trying not to wake up her precious rice ball.

Leo was now standing in the hall contemplating wether or not to sleep in yuki's room but crossed it off of her list the reason being it would have been awkward. Then she thought about shigure,immediately shaking her head 'cause we all know he's a major much as leo dreded it her last choice was none other than kyo,she sighed frowning as she headed in his room,doubting that he would even be in there she quietly opened the door a gust of cool wind hit her face she held her stuffed lion close to her chest.

"Kimmie?"leo said hoping he wouldn't answer but she could make out a figure laying on the bed in the darkness.

Kyo was about to turn around and yell at leo for waking him up at 2 friggin 30 in the morning and for calling him kimmie but when he faced her he decided not to leo was standing in the door way, her shirt was so big that it fell over her shoulders and he didn't know if she was wearing any short's or not but he could see her long,slender leg's,her hair was down stopping at her waist and he also spotted a lion that she was holding tightly.

"what do you want?"his voice was raspy from barley waking up.

she looked away blushing twiddling with her fingers "um...well...I couldnt sleep..."she muttered but it was loud enough for kyo to hear.

"so?"he questioned still not getting it.

"well...it was to hot in my room to sleep and yours is cool..."she trailed off

"and."he was getting impatient

she furrowed her eyebrows,puffing out her cheeks,glaring at him "you baka,im going to stay with you for the night."leo screamed/whispered

He looked incredulously at her,but she was already walked in climbing over him,making him blush as she did so,she settled between him and the wall relaxing on top of the covers kyo doing the same thing.

He did learn that she wasnt wearing any short's a blush dusted his cheek's,soon his attention was faced toward's the person sleeping next to him,he stared at her long,full eyelashes and her natural cupid bow's shaped pink lip's,still holding that lion so tightly that the stuffing was popping out of it's eyes 'she is kinda cute when she shut's that filthy mouth of hers' he thought watching an amused grin on his face as she breathed in and out in a rythmatic pattern and with that he slept facing the oranged haired,big breasted,obnoxious,loud,sleeping beauty.

_(you know I planned on stopping it there but im giving you guy's more well not much more but it's a decent amount)_

Leo slowly opened her eye-lid's blushing at seeing kyo's face so close to her's 'I guess he can be a little cute when he's not running that rapist sounding mouth of his' she thought and stared at his hand lying right next to her.A sound from outside made her jump,she bit her lip still staring at it she hesitantly reached out and as her finger tip touched his palm she jerked back at the warmness of his skin,but finally layed her her hand on top of his intertwining their finger's,mezmorized by how we'll they fit toghether she suddenly felt more safe,her face was glowing in the dark,her stomach was doing flip-fops as her heart raced and fluttered she suddenly felt the urge to touch his handsome and perfect face how couldnt she have noticed it before?

was she seeing kyo in a whole new light was he something more or was he still the annoying,loud mouthed,twat.

With these thought's she slept once again this time with a smile on her face and not just any smile it was a smile of learning something new,being happy,fulfilled,and maybe just maybe experiencing what it feel's like of portraying someone as a person she could be with,growing romantic feelings,to bad she just hasn't realized it yet.

* * *

**okay sorry I havent updated but I hope I made up for it I feel like there isn't enough romance in this story and oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh look's like Leo is starting to see kyo in a whole new light to bad she doesn't now that kyo might and just might be seeing her the same way and I say just might.**

**well sorry for any grammar mistakes and hope you continue to read please review~I really would like to know what you guy's think and yes I except criticism**


End file.
